


Tribe Of Darkness

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Blumiere is the main character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I swear this isnt just an OC story, M/M, Other, Revolution, The tribe of darkness sucks, Will update tags if needed, crap ton of headcannons and original characters, he just needs some fellow rebels to help him out, what if Blumiere never met Timpani?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: What if Blumiere never met Timpani?Lord Blumiere Noir is soon to a be a Count of the Council of Darkness, forever holding the name Count Noir. But when his childhood friend goes missing Blumiere sees a whole other side of his tribe and the people suffering because of their ways. Now it is his time to finally speak up against the Council of Darkness, with the aid of the rebels can Blumiere change their twisted ways? Or will he forever go down in the tribe's history as the Count who dared to speak out and died because of it?
Relationships: Relationships between original characters - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Remix of a Pre-Existing Tale

_"Ahem, Today..._

_I will tell you the story of the lost book of prophocies,_

_Or..._

_Maybe not,_

_You see, I royally screwed up... Bad._

_You see, I am Purity, Love given a living form._

_I've existed as long as time, but it was the Purity Heart that gave me form..._

_It also allowed me to follow the track of fate at a speed no mortal should follow,_

_But I'm not mortal,_

_I saw the events that transpired in their story,_

_The Loss,_

_The Tragedy,_

_The Destruction..._

_I broke apart fate, I interjected myself into their story early on,_

_I befriended the boy, Blumiere, I took a form resembling a albino half-blood of tribal decent..._

_I warned him not to sneak out that day,_

_He never visited the cliff,_

_He never jumped,_

_And he never met Timpani..._

_And that's where I royally screwed up,_

_Fate has derailed and now I'm going forward blind,_

_So If you're reading this..._

_Know that this could go so very wrong..._

_The Tribe of Darkness is at it's most tense, there are rumors spreading behind closed doors and The Counts of the Council are uneasy..._

_And the Impureblood population is now being unfairly imprisoned and executed in mass,_

_The Tribe of Darkness has become a ticking time bomb,_

_And Blumiere's the only one who can defuse it..._

_Why Blumiere?_

_Because, he is special, there is something inside of him, something thar gives him an extraordinary power._

_He just doesn't realize it yet..._

_Now, we must get back to the world below,_

_There's a revolution brewing,_

_Which Side are you on?"_

* * *

The tribe believed in many things but nothing was as heavily emphasized as the first policy writing by the seven founding families, 

_You only need three things,_

_Your head to hold your mind,_

_Your chest to hold your soul,_

_And your hands to feel the world._

Any and every tribe member was taught this, it explained how things worked, why the founding families were the most powerful and the Impurebloods were the weakest. 

Purebloods were the most powerful, they had their heads, their chests, their hands, and highly potent magical blood. These were the Lords, Ladies, Counts and Countesses. 

Halfbloods were often a mixed bunch, either having no legs but arms, or legs but no arms, they often filled positions of maids and chefs for the Purebloods.

Then there were the Impurebloods, with both arms and legs they aren't even permitted within a certain area of Purebloods, they are the largest percentage of the population. One special thing about Impurebloods is that any child born under a blue moon is incredibly gifted with a magic rivaling that of a Pureblood.

Now it would be a scandal of the ages if a Pureblood were to have be caught associating with a Halfblood in a such a casual manner, but there was a young Pureblood Lord known for his aversion to the rules;

"Blumiere dont slouch, stand up straight!"

Alumira said, doing an impeccable impression of Count Noir, Blumiere's father, he had to admit, she had a knack for impersonations. She sat on the railing of his balcony as he leaned on the rail opposite of her.

"Hey don't dont give my father such a hard time, its not his fault I have terrible posture,"

Blumiere always had a good relationship with his dad, yeah there was always the occasional squabble, and sometimes flat out ignoring each other for days. But they made up quickly and swiftly, even though there was some distance between them after mother died, his father just wanted him safe, Blumiere was the only family he had left. They had each other and that's what mattered, but what he didn't know was Blumiere had been conversing with a halfbood, well he had been for years now, in fact the halfbood in question was sitting on his balcony with him right now, poking fun at the system.

Alumira had that kind of energy around her, she was untraditional in every sense, she wore clothes only premited for the pureblood noblemen of the tribe, she was also a rarity, an albino to be precise. Albinos were seen as revolting creatures, so most were killed at birth, so how an albino halfbood managed to squeak through was strange to him.

There were rumors floating around, as they usually do throughout the tribe, about a mysterious halfblood mingling behind the scenes with higher up members of the tribe, some speculated that they weren't even actually of tribe lineage, and honestly those rumors had Alumira written all over. Considering that Alumira has no surname, that he knew of at least, or title, or claim to any dowry, she literally didn't exist in the eyes of the tribe.

She was as mysterious as a whisper in the wind, but she leaked no details to Blumiere about who exactly she might be. She had told him once that she finds no use in a surname, obviously going against the policy that once he takes the title of Count he will forever abandon the name Blumiere. It was a chilling thing to think about, no longer using a name he was given at birth, taking his surname instead.

"So what else do you have planed today, other than boring meetings and lectures?" Alumira asked, now laying on her back looking up to the sky.

"Unfortunately," He said, placing his hands on his sides,

"All I gave left to do today is not get caught sneaking into mothers garden." Blumiere said with a smirk, which she returned immediately.

"Oh you know I love it when we get to break the rules" She sat up again, looking him in the eyes excitedly.

"You know, you're going to be one terrible Count." She said while hopping off the railing,

"Unlike the rest of those uptight pricks, you actually know how to have fun." She said now leaning against the rail like he was. A comment like that would get anyone else sent straight to the council chambers to be punished for slandering the purist of the tribe, but Alumira was not like anyone else, Blumiere didn't know how but she never seemed to get punished for her actions, one look at the tribe crest on her hand would tell you she never got punishment for her words.

"Race you there?" She said with a smile.

"You know I cant resist a challenge, " Blumiere replied, and with a clap of her hands she teleported leaving only a few rose petals where she stood.

"No fair! Teleporting is against the rules!" Blumiere called before quickly floating back into his room with a swish of his cloak.


	2. A Rose Always Has It's Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blumiere finds a letter

_"Ok so now you know how this all started,_

_You can also see how I got in way over my head..._

_But I have a plan, a loosely connected plan but a plan nonetheless._

_Still there are several things left to say and yet I still don't trust you._

_I mean... I've seen thousands of players,_

_I've seen their tears, and yet I'm still there, telling the tale when you show up._

_Did you know that was me?_

_Every time you choose start and see the warnings, I'm right there, telling you the story we all know so well._

_Funny... How I managed to change the game,_

_The very game I was made to be apart of._

_How... Curious..."_

* * *

Blumiere had managed to sneak out to the gardens many times before, it was always a place to get away from his servants and tutors. He ducked under some stray branches and entered the area.

Surrounding him were plants of all different types from the dark colored midnight roses to the soul lilies that glowed as they sprouted from a small spring along the far end of the area. The branches of the trees surrounding the space weren't large enough to reach to the center which was cast in the golden sunlight of midday.

Blumiere took it all in as he floated along the cobbled paths, Alumira was nowhere to be seen.

"Alumira?" Blumiere looked around, he reached the center of the garden and was surrounded in the sweet aroma of his mother's favorite roses flooding his senses, 

There under the edge of the nearest bush was a dark purple envelope. It was sealed with a wax seal with a symbol of a rose. Blumiere picked up the envelope from ground and flipped it over, his name, in neat cursive handwriting, was written in golden ink. Blumiere knew of only one person he wrote in gold ink;

Alumira.

He hastily opened the envelope and pulled the sheet of parchment from it, he carefully unfolded the letter,

_Blumiere,_

_If you're reading this then there isn't much time. I can only hope that it isn't too late... Blumiere, ~~I'm so sorry~~ I made a mistake... I can't tell you what that was now but maybe one day. There is one thing I ask of you, The Blood Moon is soon approaching and under it's light a meeting will be held in the Willows Tavern, you need to be at that meeting. I've left my Ancient's Eye enclosed with this letter, find a man by the name Terrerea and give it to him. Don't show your face or give your name to anyone else. Please, Blumiere I can only hope it is you who finds this... Please, this our chance to finally bring the darkness back into the light. _

_- ~~Pur~~ Alumira _

Blumiere's hands trembled as he read the words scrawled across the page, he was so confused on what this message meant. Sure enough in the envelope was the yellow gem that usually held her cape in place, she called it an Ancient's Eye due to the tribe of Ancients eye's usually taking the same golden color.

Blumiere scanned the area again,

That's when he saw the withered rose petals on the ground. 

Alumira doesn't bleed...

She drops rose petals.

She had been here, and she had been hurt... Or worse...

Blumiere turned and rushed to get back inside, horrified at the thought that his best friend's game could be over. He knew he had to do what she asked in the letter, he had to...

For Alumira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I've been working on Reference sheets for our main cast so I've been a bit slow on the writing but I hope to pick back up soon


	3. Important Announcement

To the wonderful readers of my works,

As of 11/12/2020 it has been brought to my attention that AO3 allows p/rn of real people (including minors) to be allowed on this site.

This does not fly around here, I will no longer be updating these fics here and this will be the final chapter on every fic published here so far. 

I will leave WIPS and all finished stories here until January 1 of 2021, where I will be deleting my account and all fics associated with it. 

I will be creating an alternate Tumblr blog as a home for my writings:

[Here](https://writings-of-a-mystery.tumblr.com)

For those wondering where exactly I received this info:

[My Reasoning ](https://cishetsbeingcishet.tumblr.com/post/634438739205259264/theres-been-a-lot-of-back-and-forth-about-ao3-in#notes)

I do not tolerate this and I will not have my work be associated with this so I politely ask that you understand why I'm choosing this course of action.

From your Mysterious Author herself,  
Mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty let's get this show on the road, this in an idea I've had cooking up for awhile so I'm excited to share it with y'all


End file.
